Remedy
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [SaixSaku] A companion to my previous SaixSaku fanfictions. Sai was sick and Sakura was going to visit him. ONESHOT


Before you read further, please note that this fanfiction is a companion to my two previous SaiSaku fanfictions. You need to read those fanfictions first, which is "If It Means Spending Time with You", then "Unusual Gift" –to avoid confusion.

**Pairing/Characters: SaiSaku, Shuuji (OC)**

**Type: AU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**REMEDY**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi**

* * *

"Eh?" Sakura blinked her eyes, looking around the four-walled space in question. The usually crowded and busy art studio was deserted. Not a single soul was around. Much to her surprise, the place was empty. "Where is everybody?" She said out loud.

A male voice answered her curiosity. Sakura whipped her head to the entrance and found a raven-haired man just walked in. Shuuji, one of her colleagues, looking so casual without his working clothes ruffled his messy hair, walking past her while glancing at her briefly. "Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Sakura frowned. Her eyes were following the man.

"That today's off." The guy in his mid-thirties arrived at his cubicle and rummaged some things on his messy desk and took out some sealed envelopes.

Alarm rang in Sakura's head.

"What?!!" A vein popped out. "Today's off? How come I didn't know?"

"Nobody send you a notice?" Seeing the pink-haired bombshell still puzzled with thousands of questions filled her head, Shuuji shrugged to himself. "I guess not."

"This is so damn frustrating!" Sakura wailed out loud. She was pissed. All her effort to wake up early and get ready for work just to find it was all a waste made her heart filled with rage. The green eyes were blaring with unspeakable fire. "Why? Why oh why nobody sent me a notice? Why the hell I was being left out?!"

Noticing the young mangaka started to turn into something monstrous, Shuuji decided to leave as soon as possible –to avoid future unwanted circumstances, of course. He knew how Sakura was when she was mad. He saw her arguing with the head mangaka a few times. Even their boss received the blow of her wrath and what more could be in store for him, who was just a mere colleague? He wasn't the cause of her beginning madness, but he knew if he stayed a bit longer around her, surely he walked home with a large bruise in his face. Mood swings of women were hard to predict.

Without further ado, Shuuji grabbed the things he wanted and raced to the exit –as fast as he could. But before he even get close to the door, Sakura called his name.

"Hey, Shuuji-san," Shuuji turned around slowly and confronted her questioning face. "Why we're off? Don't we have a big project to do? You know, the one we've been working so hard lately, the one about Mermaids?"

Shuuji stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Oh? That one?"

"Yeah."

"It's not due until July." Sakura's eyes bolted out at his remark. Shuuji mentally kicked himself.

"What?!" She burned up even more. "But we've been working non-stop doing that manga! I took overtime after overtime just to finish my part! And you're telling me that it's not due until July?!"

"You know how our boss works." Shuuji shrugged and smiled shakily. "See ya later."

"Wait." Shuuji froze once again. "Speaking of boss, you know where he is?" Sakura looked around and realized that it was really the first time she saw that Sai wasn't there –aside that he was out on business trips or outstations.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Once again, Shuuji replied her with the same answer and expression.

Sakura arched her perfectly trimmed brows. Her gaze was narrowed. If she was being left out once again, then she'll beat all her colleagues, including her own boss into pulp. "Know what?" Sakura exhaled a tensed breath.

"That our boss is sick."

That one sentence silenced all her anger. All in a sudden. "Sick?" Sakura frowned. Her voice contained worry. As far as she knew, Sai was always healthy as a cow. "Since when?"

"Two-three days ago."

Sakura's gaze lingered to Sai's closed door, wondering. How come she didn't know? How come she didn't realize? The last time she saw him, it was two days ago. At that time, Sai looked like he had never been better. All his annoying remarks simply indicated that he was healthy. His usual stoic expression looked so alive. He didn't look worn out or beat up at all. His fake smile looked so true.

But maybe Sai hid his sickness so well, one thing he was so good at, just like how he concealed his feelings for her. Sakura was fooled.

"That's why last Saturday we worked half-day and Sunday was off." Shuuji explained. "Even today's off. So does a few days thereafter. When he regains his health back, he'll call us back to work."

"Oh." Sakura nodded blearily. The thought of not seeing him, not being around him for a few days felt like something was missing from her heart. She was not used going through her day without his presence, his teasing and insults.

Shuuji turned to leave. "I'm going now. Goodbye."

She wanted to see him.

"Wait!" Sakura half ran to Shuuji, who was already down a few stairs. "Do you…do you know where he lives?"

* * *

The sight was completely breathtaking. Sakura had her gaze all over the surrounding. Sai's house was completely out of her expectations but still didn't fail to amuse her. The house was rather small than she had ever imagined but as an artist, Sai had his artistic touch even at the simplest things of his house. Lush cherry blossom trees surrounded the little cottage house in full bloom. Flowers were everywhere. Butterflies were flying in the midst of fresh spring air. Sakura fell in love with the place at once.

Without wasting time, Sakura rushed to the front door. She wasn't sure whether Sai was home or not, but she suspected him to be. She had doubts that he could still be walking properly since his sickness must got the best out of him. Besides, Sai must have been crazy if he was to go out in such terrible condition.

Choosing to ring the bell rather than knocking on the door, Sakura waited patiently outside the house. Seconds, minutes had passed but still no answer from inside the house. Leap of faith began to alter away from her inner core. Wariness clouded her heart. Sakura tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently. Sai could've been out.

But what if he was?

And what if something bad has happened to him? Sakura wondered if Sai ever had someone to look after him.

The waiting felt like almost forever. For the last, Sakura decided to find another entrance before giving up. She just had to see him –to make sure that he was alright. Besides, it was natural for a worker to visit a sick boss, wasn't it? Turning from the door, Sakura began to move to the other side of the house, wanting to check for any trace of windows or door she could use to sneak in –though it wasn't a good idea because it made her look like a burglar.

Before Sakura managed to disappear fully from the front lawn, suddenly the click sound of a door that being just opened froze her steps.

Sakura whipped her head back almost instantly. And there she saw him, the man she had been worrying so much was standing –actually, was leaning against the doorframe.

Sai looked so pale, so weak with unruly jet black hair and messed up clothes. His eyes and nose were red from cold. Sweat embedded his forehead and his sweater was damp, sticking to his fine body. Sai seemed to be caught in a high fever for he looked so dizzy standing there and his gaze was far and distant, unable to focus what was in front of him. Sakura went up to him hurriedly.

"Oh, it's you." Sai managed to croak an acknowledgement. His usual fake smile greeted her eyes. "I didn't expect to see your ugly face here."

Sakura's feet came into a halt hearing that remark. Controlling the sudden outburst of her temper, Sakura clenched her fists hard. "What? I didn't hear that. You were saying…?"

Sai gave a weak chuckle. Even if he was in his poor state, still he didn't fail to annoy her. What a talent. "I said, I didn't expect to see your ugly face here, hag."

Thank goodness he was sick! Sakura glared at him, almost burning a hole through his skull.

"Whatever." Sai stood up straight, clutching the doorknob for support. He was going to fall, she knew. His temperature must be high and there he was, standing under the sun. Quickly, Sakura discarded all the murderous feeling he created within her and ushered him inside, welcoming herself into the tiny house.

The moment Sakura took in the surrounding she was in, a loud gasp emanated from her mouth. Sai's house looked terrible, far worse that a shipwreck. Sakura examined the dirty floor and the things scattered clumsily on it.

She could barely make out some things amongst the messy piles; books, shirts, brushes, palettes, colorful paint tubes, papers, whatsoever…

Sakura sighed. All those messes also included a few easels which were standing side by side in the middle of the living room, one almost tripped down.

"So what is your business coming here?" Sai went to the couch, the only part of the living room that seemed clean enough for her taste. It looked like Sai had occupied the couch through the entire time. The black-haired guy dropped himself on the comfy surface, sinking deep into the cushions.

"I heard you're sick." Sakura moved forward, picking up some clothes from the floor, starting to clean the house.

"Ah. It's not a big deal." Sai lifted a hand to cover his eyes, as if going to sleep. "You don't have to trouble yourself coming over."

"I was worried." Sakura walked to him and tidy up the coffee table located just in front of him. "How long have you been like this?"

Sai sneezed. "Dunno. Yesterday or the day before yesterday, I think. I'm not really sure."

"Have you gone to see the doctor?"

"Not yet."

Sakura frowned. "What? Why? You'd think that you're gonna get well with just sleeping? Any medication?"

With his free hand, Sai pointed at the end table behind his head. "I've had panadols."

"Panadols are just not enough." Sakura picked the said thing. "You needs antibiotic, too. And some other vitamins." Sakura was bright enough to remember what she had learned during her years majoring in medic.

She was meant to be a doctor. A very good one, I might add. But something about the field of art made her changed direction.

Maybe it was because of the beauty of art, or maybe it was because of the artist she adored so much himself.

Besides, she got the talent. So why waste it?

"Well, that's what I have." Sai cleared his throat. "I barely have any strength left to go to the bathroom let alone pharmacy." Sakura's gaze softened. It really hurt to see him like this. She wished she was the one who sick instead.

Sakura walked to the kitchen in order to fetch him a glass of water and froze in her steps again. Every inch of the kitchenette area was in the same horrible state.

"Geez… Don't you ever tidy up this place?" Sakura handed him the water. Sai lifted his body up a bit and took a few gulps then went back to his earlier position.

"Told you I barely have any strength left to walk." Sai grunted.

"You could've had a maid or someone in common." Sakura settled on the floor right beside him. "Or somebody to take care of you. A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Girlfriend?" Sai gave a light chuckle. "I don't have time for a girlfriend."

"You seriously need one. You know, at times like this, she could come in handy."

"You mean like some sort of…remedy?" Sai looked at her handsomely with a sexy smirk between his lips.

"Ye-yeah." Sakura stuttered. Even in his weak state, Sai managed to get her off the hook. "Why don't you find one? I'm sure you don't have any trouble at that. Girls surely throw themselves upon you –free of charge."

"Meh, I'm not interested in any fan girls." Sai knitted his brows, controlling his dizziness. "I prefer the challenging ones, you know, girls with _superpowers_."

Sakura blushed at his comment. Was he referring to her? She was known as the super girl amongst her colleagues and friends, considering her monstrous punch could knock a person out so easily. Was Sai trying to tell her his feelings? Somehow, Sakura could see this coming. Since Valentine, Sai seemed to give her hints that he somewhat feeling her but still holding back. And Sakura didn't know that her conversation with Ino on last Christmas was heard by him. Sai knew all about her feelings.

"Oi, hag."

Taken aback, Sakura hurriedly snapped her thoughts away. "What?"

"You've been spacing out." Sai smirked because Sakura failed to realize that she responded to the nick name he used to call her.

"Oh." Sakura nodded and decided not to dwell in those unsure accusations. Whether Sai liked her or not, that was not the main focus for the time being. The thing she supposed to direct her attention now was his health.

Out of the blue, Sakura lifted her hand and felt his forehead then quickly pulled her hand back, alarmed. She looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, gosh. Your temperature is so high. We need to get it down." Sakura stood. "Wait here. I'll go buy something for you."

Half an hour later, Sakura was back with a plastic bag labeled Pharmacy in her hand. Once she was inside, she found Sai was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura didn't want to wake him up from his slumber but she just had to. She shook him awake gently. "Uh, sorry to wake you up but I couldn't do this on my own. Can you undress?"

Sai looked at her wearily, sleepily, dizzily. "What are you going to do with me, hag?"

"We need to get your temperature down. I'm gonna bath you." Sakura mouthed his clothes, turning into the medic mode. "And you need to change a new one. This one's soaked. Take it all off."

Grunting, Sai complied with her requests. He sat up and took off his clothes one by one. Upon seeing him half-naked, Sakura quickly turned her face to the other side. "Uh, I'll go get you some clothes." Without asking where his bedroom was, she left.

No wonder Sai was sleeping in the couch the entire time. His bed looked like hell. Sakura was sure that he hardly had time to clean the mess out of his bed, much less the whole bedroom. Locating the closet, Sakura opened a drawer and collected the things she needed.

Sakura went back to him with a new pair of clean clothes. When she arrived, Sai was done undressing and just in his boxers. Putting her guard up to the highest level but with a flustered face, Sakura approached him, settling the clothes next to where she sat.

In a swift movement, Sakura grabbed the plastic bag and took a few things out; a rubbing alcohol and a sponge. She motioned the two items to Sai, who was leaning on the couch, surrendering to his dizzy head. "Can you do it yourself?"

Sai took the sponge and the rubbing alcohol from Sakura and started to wash himself but he was too weak to do that. Involuntarily, the sponge fallen out of his hand and he leaned against the cushions once again, closing his eyes with a small frown.

"I'll do it for you then." Sakura picked up the sponge and started washing him, all the time with her face red. Thank goodness Sai was closing his eyes. If not he could've seen her blush.

"There. Finished." Sakura handed him the clothes. "Hope the alcohol helps. Now wear these clothes."

Sai opened his eyelids. "Can you get me a new pair of boxers?"

"Uh…ah…sure." Sakura made a trip to his closet once again and took what he needed. After handing the item to Sai, she went to the kitchen so that he could dress in privacy.

"Have you eaten?" Sakura called out loud before noticing a few empty cups of opened cup ramen. That answered her question. Grumbling to herself, Sakura cleaned up the kitchen and cooked some rice porridge, a perfect meal for patients. While waiting for the rice to cook, Sakura finished the cleaning in other parts of his house.

When the meal was done, Sakura poured a small amount of the porridge into a small bowl and went to Sai. He was asleep once again but that didn't stop her from doing what must be done. Sakura shook him awake.

"What is it now, hag?" His tone held annoyance. Well, that must be expected since it was not proper to disturb a sleeping patient. Now Sai had to confront his dizziness back with full force just because of her.

Ignoring his glare, Sakura answered casually. "It's almost noon. You should take your medication now. I've brought you a few medicines from the pharmacy."

After taking the meal and the pills, Sai sank back to the couch. "If this what it feels like having a girlfriend watching over me when I'm sick, I prefer not to have one."

Sakura chuckled, knowing that Sai really didn't mean his words. Somehow she could see the appreciation hidden beneath the black pools of his eyes. "Right. But you couldn't lie to yourself that you need a _remedy_ to overcome your sickness."

"Remedy only as in medicine." Sai grunted. "Not as in something or rather _someone_ else." He gave a warning look. "Don't you wake me up ever again, ugly."

"Sure." Sakura replied. A pang of disappointment struck her heart. She didn't understand why Sai still holding back his feelings. Was he afraid of being rejected? Sakura was sure that he wasn't that kind of man who gave up so easily without even trying. If he ever confessed, then she'll gladly accept with open arms. Or should she be the one who make the first move? Was he waiting for her to say anything or give him a hint, at least?

Yes, Sakura still had no idea that Sai already knew the feelings she harbored inside her heart, for the past few months.

Maybe she should acted less violent and more of a softie towards him in the future. Maybe she better start giving him the hints that she liked him, too.

But for now, their relationship still remained at the ground zero.

Deciding over it, Sakura rose from her position and went to Sai's room, took his blanket and draped it over him. "Sleep well." She whispered, patting his cheek gently. "Get well soon."

Sakura wanted to leave him alone in peace but the sight of sleeping Sai kept her feet stuck on the floor. She ended up sitting beside his form on the couch instead, finding his hand from beneath the thick cloth and held it firmly in hers.

With her other free hand, Sakura stroked his hair lovingly. Whether it was by her action, suddenly Sai stirred in his sleep. Sakura quickly released her hold.

"Ugly?" He whimpered, half-asleep.

"Yeah?" Sai just looked so cute that it made her first thought of strangling him to death froze by her own will. Whatever. Didn't she just vow to herself that she'll act less violently towards him next time?

"Yeah, Sai?" Sakura noticed that his lips moved to form a smile, or a smirk, she wasn't sure.

"I love you."

The three magical words came out so easily out of his mouth. Sakura's brows arched high. Was Sai finally got on his nerves and released all the concealed emotions he hid over these past few months at last?

Sakura's hope crushed down hearing the next line.

"Heh, just kidding. April fool." That was just that. Sai spoke no more.

"Baaka…" Sakura whacked his head softly. "I know that."

Leaning down, Sakura adjusted her body fully to sit beside him on the couch while wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Sakura settled her face on his chest, where she could hear the thumping sound of his heart beat clearly and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep just as he was.

_You know what, Sai? I love you, too…_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Enjoy pulling all the pranks, minna!

April fool!


End file.
